My Playground Love
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE) A new companion arrives to the Swintons’ house. What changes may she bring, specially into David’s life?
1. Meeting, Fear and a brand new friendship

Title: My Playground Love

Author: Danielle Swinton

Rating: PG

Archive: Sure!

Feedback: Please!!!

Disclaimer: Aldiss created them; Kubrick, Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment and DreamWorks own them; I just play with them. 

Warning: Alternative Universe.

Notes: Inspired in the song "Playground Love", interpreted by the group Air in the "Virgin Suicides Soundtrack" (the lyrics are included in the fanfic)

Summary: A new companion arrives to the Swintons' house. What changes may she bring, specially into David's life?

Chapter 1: Meeting, Fear, and a brand-new friendship 

"Is our new project complete?" Dr. Hobby asked.

"Yes, Dr. Hobby. She's ready to be tested" his assistant answered.

"Now we know how a Mecha-child can love its parents" another assistant said "But how might it react with another Mecha?"

"That's what we're going to find out" Dr. Hobby answered, then he opened the door, and a tiny figure entered 

the room.

-------------------------------

Three years had passed since David came back with the Swintons. Doctor Hobby had taken him with Jeanine Salla, the robo-psychologist, to help him with the "Blue Fairy" incident, and David took it pretty well; as long as his mommy was with him, everything would be okay.

Henry still was working in Cybertronics, and Martin now was a 15-year-old teenager, studying in high school. Martin had grown up quite a bit, but that didn't mean he had changed his behaviour. He did well at school, and he had not much problem with his parents, but with David...well, nothing had changed, because he bothered the poor little boy every time he could. 

One day, Monica and David were at the kitchen making lunch.

"Martin? Martin, come here, please" Monica said. 

Martin, who was upstairs, didn't seem to hear his mom's call.

"David, can you go get Marty for me?" Monica asked, and David smiled.

"Sure, Mommy" he answered, and ran upstairs.

-------------------------------

David walked all the way up, and he passed through the sewing room (which was his bedroom), where Teddy was sitting in a chair.

"Hey Teddy, whatcha doin'?" David asked.

"Hello, David" the bear said.

"Have you seen Martin, Teddy?, Mommy wants me to find him"

"Yes, he's in his bedroom"

"Let's go there, Teddy" David said, taking Teddy by the arm, and walking silently to the next bedroom. When he arrived, he found the door half closed, and he opened it, not making any noise.

There was Martin, and it seemed like he was leaning against the wall, with his arms around something...or someone, specifically. Into his arms, there was a red-haired girl, who (as far as David knew) was Natalie, Martin's girlfriend, and who was crossing her arms against his neck and they were cuddling very close...way TOO close, according to David's opinion. David rolled his eyes.

"Not again..." David thought, watching the scene.

He heard some moans and groans of pleasure from the couple, who didn't notice him; Martin was kissing and snuggling the girl, and David was watching. It definitively was something that his 11-year-old mind couldn't understand.

David leaned slightly against the door, and it made a creaking sound. Martin gasped, and stopped what he was doing, afraid that his mom had caught him. But when he saw who was at the door, he sighed with relief, and looked at David with an annoyed expression. 

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come here!" he said, as Natalie straightened herself up, blushing furiously. Obviously, Martin didn't like the fact that he had been caught by his little 'brother' 

"Mommy was calling you, and you didn't answer" David explained "And she sent me to call you"

"MARTIN!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Monica yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!!" he said, and turned to David "If you tell mom what I was doing, you'll be sooooo in trouble..." he added, taking Natalie by the hand, and getting out of the room. 

"Teddy, do you know what Marin and Natalie were doing? It's strange" David asked innocently.

"I don't know, David" the bear answered, and they followed Martin.

-------------------------------

"Martin, why didn't you hear me? I've called you five minutes ago" Monica said when Martin finally reached the kitchen "I had to ask David to go see what was wrong"

"Mommy, the door was closed, and they were..." David said, and Martin interrupted him.

"Natalie and me were finishing our homework" he said (yeah, as if I believed that one!) 

"But your book was closed, Martin. And...OUCH!" David couldn't continue, because Martin pinched him.

"Okay, what did you need mom?" Martin asked.

"Teddy? Where's Teddy?" David asked.

"Maybe you left him in Martin's room" Monica suggested, and David ran upstairs to get Teddy.

"Martin, I just wanted you to buy me these things in the supermarket when you go leave Natalie at her house" Monica said, handing a piece of paper to her older son. Martin nodded and took the paper.

"Sure, Mom" he said "Natalie and I were just leaving now"

Suddenly, the door opened and everybody looked there. Henry entered the house, and it seemed like he had brought something interesting.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Monica asked, surprised to see him so early, because he usually came home at night.

"I have a surprise to all of you" he answered "Oh, the door is closed" he added, and opened it. A little figure passed the door, and everybody looked surprised.

There was a little girl, not older than David. She couldn't have more than 11 years old. She had long, soft brown hair, emerald-green eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a long, pink dress, a white hat and matching white shoes. Overall, she was a very pretty girl. Everybody was quite taken aback by her.

"Who are you?" Martin asked.

"Hello, my name is Darlene. Pleased to meet you" the girl said, approaching to Monica.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Henry said with hope.

"Henry, can I talk to you a second?" Monica asked, gesturing him to join her to the windows. Henry went with her.

-------------------------------

"Henry, what's going on? Who's this girl? Why did you bring her here?" Monica asked.

"Look Monica, my company has created another project, a feminine mecha-child"

"You mean...she's a Mecha?!" Monica said.

"They wanted us to test it, because we already have a Mecha-child, and they want to watch her behaviour around David"

"You mean that she'll live with us?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We already know how a Mecha-child can love its parents" Henry explained "Now we need to know how it might react around another Mecha-child. We want to see the results of Darlene's interaction with David" 

"But Henry...a new Mecha? Have you forgotten how many trouble we went through to make David fit in?" Monica said hesitantly. 

"Don't worry! Darlene will be no problem, and she'll be a good company to David. Just consider it, okay honey?" he insisted.

"Maybe you're right...sometimes David seems to be so alone...okay, she'll stay here" she finally said, and Henry smiled.

"I know you would understand. We should tell them" Henry suggested, and the couple reached Martin, Natalie and Darlene.

-------------------------------

"Family, her name is Darlene" Monica said "From now on, she'll live with us" she added, placing a hand lightly on Darlene's head. She smiled.

"Aw, isn't she cute?" Natalie asked, caressing Darlene's soft hair "Hi Darlene, I'm Natalie" Darlene giggled softly.

"Hello, Natalie" Darlene said sweetly "How was your day?"

"My day was fine, thank you" she answered "How about you?"

"I'm happy to be here" the Mecha-girl answered, always with a smile on her face.

"Oh, come on" Martin protested "We already have a Robo-kid here, and now this?"

"Oh Marty, don't be so harsh" his girlfriend said "She's such an angel" she added, and Martin sighed.

"Wait a minute" Henry said "Where's David?"

Some footsteps reached the group, and when Monica looked, there was David, holding Teddy into his arms.

"Mommy, Teddy had gone to the bathroom, and he was sitting in the toilet. I had to get him before he..." David said, but he interrupted himself when he saw the girl in front of him. "Mommy, who is she?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, David. She's Darlene and she'll live with us" she answered. David turned to Henry, and his face showed a worried look.

"Henry, Mommy doesn't want me anymore?" he asked.

"It's not that, David. Don't worry" Henry explained "We thought that maybe you needed a friend"

"But...Teddy is my friend" David said hesitantly.

"David, but she'll be your best friend, I mean, a friend of your own...kind" his father said, and David smiled, thinking that it was something good.

_I'm a high school lover, _

_and you're my favourite flavour  
Love is all, all my soul  
You're my Playground Love_

Darlene took a step forward, and stood in front of David.

"Hello, David. My name is Darlene. Nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Hi, Darlene" he said, shyly. 

"Mom, I'm leaving" Martin said "Dad, can you lend me the car?" he asked Henry.

"Sure, there you go" Henry said, giving him the keys. Martin and Natalie left.

"You guys stay here, I'll be in the kitchen" Monica said, as she headed to the stove, so David and Darlene would have more privacy, and more space to play.

David and Darlene were in the living room, with Teddy. David had put him down on the floor, and the bear was walking around the two kids.

"Hello, Teddy" Darlene said.

"Hello, Darlene" Teddy said.

"Let's play" she suggested, and the bear nodded. Darlene took him into her arms, maybe a little too tight, because Teddy groaned "Ouch"

"Oh, sorry Teddy!" she apologized "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Darlene" he said.

"Good" she smiled, and turned to David "How about you, David? Wanna play?"

David didn't know what to answer.

"Let's be friends" she said, and David ran to the kitchen, leaving her alone with Teddy.

Darlene sat down in the sofa, and her face showed an expression as if she was saying "What did I do wrong?"

-------------------------------

David watched Monica while she was cooking some cookies. He had left Darlene in the sofa, reading a Good Housekeeping magazine. 

He needed to think, to be alone. He thought about Darlene. He kinda liked her, but at the same time, he was afraid of her. Why had she come, in first place? 

"Everybody likes her" David thought "But what if she wants to steal my mommy's love? It's pretty strange" 

He didn't know what to do or what to say in front of her. A big dilemma was filling his little innocent head. He was so confused...

_Yet my hands are shaking  
I feel my body remains, _

_Themes no matter, I'm on fire  
On the Playground Love._

"I like cookies too" a soft voice said behind him. He turned around, and there was Darlene, smiling at him "What's your favourite flavour?" she asked, and David walked away, leaving her there. She just stood there, with a disappointed look in her face.

"What's wrong, David?" Monica asked him.

"Mommy, it's that girl"

"Darlene?" she asked, and the boy nodded "Has she done something to you?"

"No, Mommy. It's just that..."

"David, she's a very cute girl"

"Yes, but..." David said hesitantly. If only Mommy knew what was happening to him...

"I think you should give her a chance" Monica suggested "Remember that Henry said you two should get along. Come on, just give her a chance"

David was a little hesitant, and Monica tried to convince him. 

"If Mommy says she's a good girl, she must be" he thought.

"And she just wants to be your friend. Now, my boy, you'll go there and try to be nice with her, okay hun?"

"Okay" he said, leaving the kitchen.

-------------------------------

Darlene was sitting on the sofa in the living room, still reading her magazine. David reached out to her and sat next to her.

"Hey David" Darlene smiled "Wanna read with me?"

"Sure" he answered, and they read the magazine.

"Mmm...David, do you like me?" she asked. He looked into her never blinking green eyes.

"Well...I guess" he answered, not knowing what to say.

"So...friends?" she proposed.

"Friends" he answered, and they ran to Monica to tell her they were friends. Monica kissed the both of them, and they ran to David's bedroom to play with Teddy and Elly, the purple Elephant, which was Darlene's stuffed toy.

-------------------------------

Monica looked at the two Mecha-kids and smiled. 

"They look so cute together, don't they?" she told Henry.

"It seems like the experiment worked" he said, with a satisfied smile.

**_A/N: _**_Okay...now David and Darlene are friends? What will happen next? Will the Swintons keep her? If you leave a review, you'll get one, haha!! *Danielle shakes a cookie bag in her hand*_


	2. Activation and Acceptance

_A/N: __Well, well...a new chapter...let's go with the show!_ Chapter 2: Activation 

The days passed by, and David and Darlene soon became friends. Of course David was slightly afraid of the Mecha-girl, but she was so sweet and caring that she had conquered the whole family, even the Mecha-phobic Martin.

"Mom, have you thought about imprinting Darlene?" Martin asked her, when they were drinking some tea in the kitchen. 

Of course she had thought about that. She admitted to herself that Darlene had brought some happiness to the house, and to herself. Being in a house with 3 men, she felt slightly lonely, but now she could have a girl to take care of, who would cook with her, and but her pretty dresses...but she thought about David. Would he agree with her?

"Well, yes...if David's okay with it" she said, turning to David "Are you okay with that, David?"

"If you imprint Darlene, that means she'll stay here?" David asked, and Monica nodded "Well...yes, I agree" he added with a smile. 

His bright smile helped Monica to take her decision.

-------------------------------

The next day, Darlene was sitting in the sofa, and all the Swintons –including David and Teddy, of course- were in front of her. She looked at them and smiled.

"Are we going to play a game?" she asked innocently. Henry and Monica smiled, remembering the time when David asked the same question when Monica imprinted him, three years ago. Monica sat down in front of Darlene.

"Well, not exactly" she said "Darlene, I'm gonna read some words, and I want you to listen to me carefully. And look at me all the time, okay dear?"

"Yes, Monica" the Mecha-girl said, always smiling.

"Good" Monica said, and pressed Darlene's activation button, which was in the back of her neck, and started saying the seven activation words "Cirrus...Socrates...Particle...Decibel...Hurricane...Dolphin...Tulip...Monica, Darlene...Monica"

As it was expected, Darlene's mechanism activated itself, and her sweet smile faded, her face showing a look of wonder, and her emerald-green eyes were full of joy and love.

"Mommy!" she said, and hugged Monica.

"Oh, Darlene..." Monica said.

"I love you, Mommy" the little girl said, and all the family smiled.

"Well, guys...it's your turn" Monica said.

"You mean...we have to activate her too?" Martin asked.

"Just if you want to" Henry said, and approached Darlene. He activated her, and when he was done, Darlene gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, if Dad did it, I can too" Martin thought "Maybe it won't be so bad after all" 

Martin sat in front of Darlene, and activated her. When he finished, Darlene looked at him with a big smile, and gave him a hug. Martin trembled and put a slightly nervous arm around the little girl's back.

When Martin finished, David approached to Monica.

"Mommy, can I do that too?" he asked her, and she smiled at him.

"Sure, David. Go ahead" Monica said, and David reached close to Darlene. Then he said the words, and everybody saw Darlene's eyes sparkling with joy, and she hugged David. Everybody, including Martin, smiled watching that cute scene.

-------------------------------

That night, Monica put a new bed in David's bedroom, so Darlene would have where to sleep. Then she tucked the two kids in their beds, and kissed David's forehead. David covered himself with his blanket, hugging Teddy. Then Monica turned to Darlene and gave her a goodnight kiss, and she left the room. 

Darlene turned to David.

"Goodnight, David" Darlene said.

"Good night, Darlene" he answered, and gave her a smile.

Darlene covered herself with her blanket, and smiled. Now she was part of a family. A caring, loving family.

**_A/N:_**_ Now Darlene is a Swinton. What will happen from now? Leave me a review!_


	3. A strange but beautiful love

Chapter 3: A strange, but beautiful love 

Two weeks after, the Swintons were invited to Amanda (Henry's cousin) wedding. Monica was getting ready in her room, humming a soft lullaby as she applied herself some perfume, Henry's favourite one. 

"Hey, mom" Martin asked "Are you done yet? Dad is waiting for us" he added. He was wearing a black coat with black pants, a white shirt and a red tie. And he leaned against the wall, with David by his side.

"You look pretty, Mommy" David said with a smile.

"Aw, thanks David. You look lovely too" she said, looking at David, who was wearing a blue coat with a white shirt and a blue tie. Then she turned to Martin "Just a moment, Martin" she added.

Suddenly, the door opened and some footsteps reached them. Monica looked, and there was Darlene in front of them. She looked just lovely with her long blue dress, and her blue shoes; like an angel coming from the sky.

"Mommy?" Darlene said "What are you doing? You smell pretty"

"Oh, Darlene! Come here, honey" Monica said, and Darlene approached her, sitting besides her. Monica took the bottle of perfume, and showed it to her Mecha-daughter "This is perfume, something we as women use to be more pretty"

"So if I use that, I'll be more pretty?" Darlene asked innocently. Monica smiled at her.

"Well, we can check it out" she said, and started applying some perfume to Darlene, who was smiling all the time. Then, Monica looked at her hair, saying "We'll have to do something with this" and started combing Darlene's soft, long brown hair. When she was finished, Darlene's hair was loosen, and she had a wreath of flowers and greenery on it.

"Women" Martin sighed from the door. 

David looked at him, then at Darlene. 

"Don't say that, Martin. They look pretty" he said, and smiled.

-------------------------------

That afternoon, they went to Amanda's wedding. The ceremony started as usual, and when the bride entered the church, everybody complimented how beautiful she looked. But all compliments reached their earnest when and David and Darlene entered, carrying the wedding rings.

"Aw, how cute they look together!"

"They're such a lovely couple!"

"Look at the little boy!"

"The girl is so pretty!"

David and Darlene smiled all the way. They gave the rings to the priest, and sat down in their seats. David saw how Martin crossed his arm around Natalie's shoulders (the typical snuggle in the movie theaters), and he saw Darlene, who was besides him, looking at him with her most innocent smile. David looked away, like he was blushing, not knowing what to do.

-------------------------------

"Now you may kiss the bride" the priest said, and Amanda's husband kissed her.

Everybody, specially David and Darlene, smiled.

-------------------------------

After the wedding, they had a party in a park nearby. While the other kids were playing, Darlene and David were helping Monica and Amanda with the gifts, the cake and other chores.

"Now we're done here" Monica said, and turned to her 2 Mecha-Childs "Why don't you go play? You've done a lot here"

"Is there anything you need, Mommy?" Darlene asked.

"No, Darlene" she smiled "Go play with David"

"Okay, Mommy" David said, taking Darlene's hand and they walked away.

-------------------------------

David and Darlene were walking in the backyard, and it was cold. But they couldn't remember how to go back with the rest of the family. They kept walking, trying to find Monica, or Teddy.

-------------------------------

"We have to go now" Henry said, an hour later.

"Wait" Natalie said "Where are David and Darlene?"

"They went to the yard to play, I guess" Monica said.

"We'll go find them" Martin suggested, and he left with Natalie.

-------------------------------

"Where are we, David?" Darlene asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Are we lost?"

"Maybe Mommy is looking for us. Let's wait here" he suggested.

They started walking towards the bushes, looking for a bench where to sit in. When they found one, they sat down.

The cold caused Darlene to shiver slightly, so David put an arm around her to keep her warm. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, David" she said, and hugged him.

David just smiled.

Due to the cold, Darlene huddled herself closer to David, and he smiled at her, although it felt really strange for him. Of course he liked Darlene as a friend, but there was another feeling that he couldn't easily name. And that feeling scared him.

"I'm scared" he said. Darlene looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I...I don't know" he answered. How could he explain her the problem he was going through? But Darlene seemed to know the answer.

"It's about me?"

"No...not at all" David said stubbornly, and looked away, a little confused.

Suddenly, Darlene remembered what happened in the wedding, and talked to David.

"David, do you know what Amanda's husband did to her before they finished the wedding?"

David was caught distracted with this question, but he didn't know what to answer.

"No, but it's the same thing Martin does with Natalie" he said.

"And why do they do that?" she asked again.

"I don't know. I guess that's something that real people does"

"Are we real, David?"

"I guess so"

"So if we do that, we'll be more real?" she asked again.

"I don't know"

"And that thing...do you know what it's called?" Darlene said. David thought about it for a second, but he gave up, because he had no clue.

"Ummm...nope. I don't know what is called when their lips are together" David said.

Darlene smiled, and took David's hand. He looked up at her, and he didn't know why he was feeling so strange around her...

You're the piece of gold 

That flushes all my soul.  
Extra time, on the ground.  
You're my Playground Love.

He put his other hand on Darlene's, and smiled at her. Then approached to her, trying to remember how Martin did it, put his hand on her cheek, and gently let his lips touch hers. She stood still as she received his kiss, her eyes never blinking.

After a little while, they separated. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I...I know what it is" David said "I love you, Darlene!" he shouted, as if that short sentence would heal him from a disease.

"David..." Darlene said.

"I love you" he whispered, and they kissed again. Then they separated, looked at each other, and they shared a sweet smile.

"David! Darlene! It's time to go!" Martin's voice was calling them.

David stood up, and took Darlene's hand. 

"We're here, Martin!" David shouted.

They walked together, where Martin and Natalie were waiting for them. Martin looked at the two kids, and saw their hands interlaced. Natalie smiled.

"I told you they look really cute" she said.

"Did you guys have fun?" Martin asked.

David and Darlene looked at each other, and smiled.

"I'll take it as a yes" Martin said "Well, c'mon. Mom was very worried about you" he added, and they left.

The two Mecha-kids walked with him, their hands still linked. 

-------------------------------

Time passed by, and Darlene had been living with the Swintons for a year. Needless to say that she and David were the best of friends, and it was common to see them always together.

David had, at last, found a friend of his own kind. A friend to love. An innocent, beautiful love.

Anytime, anyway,  
You're my Playground Love.

**The End.**

**"Haven't you tired of this toy yet? You have had it for three years. You must know exactly what's going to happen to that silly little elephant."**

**_"We just like what's going to happen, Mommy. I bet if we watch it again Elly will roll right into the river. It's so funny."_**

**_"But we won't watch it if you don't want us to,"_**

**_"You'll never grow up."_**_ -- _Monica and David Swinton with Teddy._ "Supertoys While Winter Comes"_

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay, this fic is done! Well, I'd like to make some things clear here..._

_First, did you notice that the lyrics of the song "Playground Love" were included here? Let me tell you why. "Playground" is the place where children play, isn't it? And David and Darlene are children, right? _

_Secondly, the song's content is slightly sexual, but it has an innocence very deep within, and that's why I used it to write this story. I mean, this story has no sex on it, but the lyrics fit it very well: the guy falls in love with the girl, but he's a little afraid of admitting it, but when he finally does, the relationship turns to be beautiful. And so it happens to David and Darlene. And, as I said before, there's no sexual stuff here, just a pure, innocent love._

_I hope you liked my story, and I'd be thankful if you leave a review!_


End file.
